


a hundred jewels on throats

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Jewelry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep them.  They look much more beautiful on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hundred jewels on throats

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Frigga/Sif - exquisite.

Thor embraced Sif, his strong arms wrapping all the way around her shoulders.  “You look radiant tonight, Lady Sif.  You always outshine everyone in the grand hall.”

Sif bowed her head in thanks.  “A warrior needs to know how to succeed on and off the battlefield.”  She winked at Thor, tossing her shiny, freshly-washed hair over her shoulder.

Thor laughed, clapping Sif on the back.  “Indeed.”  He was set to wander off, but he paused and gave Sif an odd look, eyes wandering to her neck.  “These jewels.  They look familiar to me.”

Sif touched her neck, feeling the smooth diamonds at her throat.  “Oh, I’ve had these since I was a babe.  They were a gift.”  She touched her ears where long diamond earrings dangled on silver chains.  “These as well.”

Thor nodded, but did not seem appeased.  “They are lovely.  Have a fine evening, Sif.”

Shortly after Thor left, Sif felt a familiar presence by her side.  “They really do look _exquisite_ on you, my love.”

Sif blushed, a smile quirking to her lips.  “You would know.  I wore them and _only_ them in your bed for hours this morning.”  Sif recalled the feeling of Frigga’s silk sheets against her bare body and the heat of Frigga’s gaze, the purr of her voice when she commanded Sif to touch herself with one hand and the jewels with the other.

Frigga grazed Sif’s bare arm with her hand; Sif shivered.  “Keep them.  They look much more beautiful on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lorde's "Team"


End file.
